The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image generation method, and the like.
An imaging device has been known in which an R (red) color filter, a G (green) color filter, and a B (blue) color filter are provided to an image sensor in order to capture a full-color image. Such an imaging device can generate a highly accurate normal image since the number of bands (types) of color filters is small, and the sampling density of the pixels corresponding to each band is relatively high.
In recent years, a multiband imaging technique has attracted attention as a means for accurately reproducing the color of the object. For example, JP-A-2003-87806 and JP-A-2008-136251 disclose a multiband imaging device that acquires spectral information about the object using a single-chip multiband image sensor provided with four or more types of color filters.
JP-A-2011-211317 discloses a method that utilizes an imaging device in which a spectrum measurement sensor is provided in addition to an image sensor, and generates correction information that improves color reproducibility based on information obtained from the spectrum measurement sensor to correct a normal image (RGB image) obtained using the image sensor.